The Rainy Day
by vaporeon13204
Summary: It's raining outside and Talra declines an invite from Natri and Marik to spend some time with Alexia. What's going on? Read and review!
1. The Invitation

_Italics_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

It's a dark and cloudy day In Domino, Japan, and Alexia is sitting on her couch flipping through channels.

Alexia's POV

_Junk, junk, boring, junk, they still show that?!?! Junk, junk, boring, Ahg! There's nothing on!_ I turn off the TV and just sits there for a moment. Then I glance at the phone. _I guess I COULD call someone. Hmm, but who? _Just then the phone rings. _Well THAT wasn't too hard._ "Hello?"

"Hi Alexia."

"Oh, hi Talra! How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Listen, are you busy today?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"Well, you could come over here for the day since we can't really go out and do anything."

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll be over in a few minutes then."

"Ok. Bye Alexia."

"Bye." I hang up the phone.

_Yay! No more channel flipping! _The phone rings again.

?? _He's calling back? _"Hello?"

"Hi there!"

"Oh, hi Natri! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Marik and I are just hanging out at my house. Listen, do you and Talra want to come over for a while?"

"That sounds good, but Talra just asked me over to his place. Why don't you call him and ask?"

"Alright. I'll call you back then."

"Ok, bye Natri."

"Bye!"

_I guess today isn't going to be as boring as I thought it was._

Talra's POV 

_Yes! She's coming over! Now I just have to finish preparing the house._

The phone rings. "Hello?" 

"Hi Talra, it's me, Marik."

"Oh hi Marik. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Listen, Natri and I wanted to invite you and Alexia over to spend the day with us. Would you be interested?"

"Uh, I'd love to Marik, but I have something special planned for Alexia today."

"Oh, ok. I gotcha. I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I sigh. "Well, I believe the house looks ready."

Alexia's POV

As I'm standing in front of my mirror prepping, I let out a sigh. _If only I could cover up these tattoos! Oh well, time to go I guess. _

I'm walking down the street, and it starts to thunder. _Oh come on! Not now! _I form a force field around myself with my telekinesis and keep walking. It begins to rain.

Talra's POV

_I hope she gets here soon._ The doorbell rings. _Here we go. _I open the door and see Alexia standing there. I was stunned. Her ebony hair was down to about mid-shoulder length, and she was wearing a long beige dress that outlined her figure very well. Her dark brown eyes shined as they looked into mine. She obviously had a force field around her because it was raining, but she wasn't getting wet.

"Alexia, you should have warned me that I was dating an Egyptian goddess."

She laughs. "Well what fun would that be?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you not wearing jeans before."

"Well that's because we didn't know each other a few thousand years ago."

"True."

Her Millenium Eye and Millenium Necklace tattoos seemed to be darker than usual tonight. I laugh to myself. _That probably annoyed her when she was getting ready. _

Alexia smiles. "And just what are you laughing at Talra dear?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a thought."

She smirks. "Mind if I see that thought then?"

I smile. "Go ahead." I could feel her searching my thoughts so I just pushed it out to her. Alexia smiles and blushes. "How did you know that that would annoy me?"

"I just know you well."

Alexia's POV

_Well, I guess I'm not the ONLY one who got dressed up tonight._ Talra was wearing a white suit, which was kinda funny do to the fact that he had amethyst hair and golden eyes. But then again, it WAS a lot better than the armor he was wearing when they first met. "So, Talra, may I come in now?"

"Oh, right! Yes, come in!"

The place looks wonderful. The lights are dimmed and there are lit candles everywhere. There is soft music playing in the background. "What's the occasion Talra?"

He smirks. "Well what fun would that be if I told you?"

"Talra…"

"Let's go into the dinning room."

In the dinning room, the table is draped with a red cloth and the food is on the table. There is a bouquet of roses in the middle of the table.

"You've really out done yourself Talra."

He smiles. "For you, that's not possible."

I blush. We sit down and we begin eating. We talk about the usual stuff, but then the conversation becomes more serious.

"Alexia, do you love me?"

"Of course I do! You know that."

"Good." He walks over to me and gets on one knee. _Is he going to-_

"Alexia, you are my one true love, and your love to me is a wonderful gift. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulls a box out of his pocket. "Will you be my wife?"

I sit there stunned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first cliffie! Read and Review!


	2. The Visit

_Italics_ are thoughts. / blah blah blah / is telepathy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talra's POV 

_She's just sitting there! Oh no, I hope she doesn't say no. _"Alexia?"

She's just sitting there, but then all of a sudden she's hugging me.

/ Yes Talra, yes! /

I smile. / Really? / She nods her head, and we kiss passionately.

Later that night, the phone rings again. "Mind if I get that honey?"

"No problem sweetie."

I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi! How'd it go?"

I roll my eyes. "You can't even wait till the next day to call, can you, Marik."

"Nope. So what'd she say?"

I smile. "She said yes."

Marik's POV

"Congratulations guys!"

My fiancée, Natri, walks up to me. "What happened Marik?"

I cover the phone. "Talra and Alexia got engaged."

"Are you serious?!? Give me the phone!" she takes the phone out of my hand, "Hello?"

_Well, I guess I'm done talking now._

Natri's POV 

"Hi Natri."

"Hi Talra! Congratulations! May I speak to Alexia?"

"Sure, hang on a second." _Oh my gosh! I can't believe they are getting married!_

"Hello?"

"Hi Alexia! Congratulations on the engagement!"

"Thank you Natri."

"So how'd he do it! Give me all the details!"

"Well, he invited me over, we had dinner, and he proposed."

"Well THAT wasn't very detailed. You're so lucky! I was proposed to at the arcade!" Marik hears me. "What was wrong with that?"

I roll my eyes. "Nothing Marik." He shrugs and leaves the room.

"Yes, I remember that day. Talra and I where talking in old English accents and dancing to the Conga."

"Ah yes. That was interesting."

I hear Alexia laugh over the phone. " Why I declare! You are such a bright young lady."

I roll my eyes. "Alexia, like Marik said before, it doesn't sound right doing it in Japanese. It only works in English. She starts talking in another language._ I believe she's speaking in English, but I can't really tell. It's same accent though, so it probably is_. "And what exactly did you just say?"

"The same thing I said before, only in English."

"I thought so, but I wasn't sure."

Marik comes back into the room. "Let me talk on the phone too."

"Fine. Alexia, I'm putting Marik on, ok?"

"Alright."

I hand him the phone.

Marik's POV

_Finally! Those two can talk for hours if you let them. _"Hi Alexia."

"Hi Marik. Have a good day with Natri so far?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. And judging by the fact that you are now engaged, I assume that you did too."

"Naaahhhh, I just sat here bored to death." I hear Talra in the background. "Alexia!"

_Someone's in trouble. _"I was just kidding Talra!"

"I'll let you guys go."

"Ok, bye Marik!"

"Bye." I hang up.

"Hey, you didn't let me say bye!"

"Oops, sorry Natri."

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

I walk up to her and kiss her. "Is that better?"

"Hmm, nah, too small a kiss."

I smirk and we start to kiss again, then we stop for air. "How was that?"

"That was good." She stands there for a moment, and then her face brightens. "I have an idea!"

"And what might that be?"

"Let's drop in on Alexia and Talra so we can congratulate them in person!"

"Natri, they just got engaged today. It's nighttime right now. That MIGHT not be a good idea if you get what I'm saying."

She rolls her eyes. "Marik, this is ALEXIA we are talking about. She's over 5000 years old. If she hasn't done it yet, I think she'll be able to wait until they get married."

"True, but you never know."

"Well, we'll just have to find out then." She walks off to get ready.

I sigh. _I hope she's right._

Natri's POV

_You'd think he'd know them better after all this time. Hmm, now to decided what to wear._

I decided on the usual since we were just going to stop by.

About 20 minutes later we were on our way over to Talra's house. Marik was wearing a navy blue shirt with a black jacket and jeans. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked worried.

"Are you SURE this is a good idea Natri?"

I roll my eyes. "Marik! Just chill!"

Marik's POV 

_I don't like this, I don't like this. Oh gosh, we're here._

Natri rings the doorbell, then we wait. Alexia answers the Door. "Hi guys! I figured you'd come by. Come on in."

_Whew._

Natri nudges me. "I told you not to be worried."

"I know, I know."

We walk in. Then I see something very strange. _What the- _"AH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cliffie. I can't help myself. R & R!


	3. The Prank

_Italics_ are thoughts. / blah blah blah / is telepathy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik's POV

"TALRA!" When we came in, Talra had his back to us. He was wearing an old lady dress. He then turned around and was wearing a mask with bright red hair and a distorted face. "Don't do that!" Talra and Alexia start cracking up. Even Natri starts laughing.

"I'm sorry Marik, we couldn't help ourselves." said Talra.

_I knew we shouldn't have come here._

Alexia's POV 

_THAT, was funny! _We couldn't resist. When I sensed that Natri and Marik were coming over and that Marik was nervous, I figured we just HAD to do something. So then we came up with this. "Sorry if we permanently scarred your future husband Natri."

"He'll get over it, right Marik?" Marik's still standing there pouting. He then turns around and walks out.

Talra takes off his mask. "Marik!" He goes after him.

Natri and I just look at each other. "I'm sorry Natri. I didn't realize he was that nervous about coming over."

"Well, neither of us were expecting that, but Marik was nervous for a different reason."

"Why was he nervous?"

"Uh, well he figured you guys were, uh, you know."

"What?!? Come on! This is Talra and I we're talking about!"

"That's what I said."

Marik's POV

I was mad. _Those stupid little-_

"Marik! Will you slow down!" 

I stop. "What do you want Talra?" I snap.

"Sheesh, it was just a joke Marik!"

I sigh. "I know, I know. Sorry for over-reacting. Just give me a minute."

"Alright. Whatever." He heads back.

Talra's POV

/ Alexia, remind me never to get on Marik's bad side. /

She laughs mentally. / Don't worry, I will. I've seen it before. /

Natri's POV

Talra comes back in the house. "Marik will be inside in a minute. Would you like something to drink?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"I think it's going to start raining again soon," said Alexia. "It's still cloudy outside."

"What are you getting at Alexia?"

Alexia's POV

Marik walks back inside.

"Well, if it starts to rain again, we can go outside and stand in it."

"Why?" asks Marik.

I shrug. "For fun."

Talra smirks. "I have an idea."

_This ought to be good. _"Go ahead."

"I say, we go play a prank on Elektra and Tancred."

"That's a great idea!"

"What'd you have in mind?" asks Marik.

Talra grins. "I say that we take advantage of Alexia's telepathy and Natri's plant abilities."

_This sounds good. _"Go on." Talra tells us his plan and we all nod in agreement.

"They have to have at least ONE potted plant somewhere in their house, right?" asks Natri.

We all walk outside and proceed to take a route to Elektra and Tancred's place where they won't see us. It begins to rain.

"Well, it looks like we are doing your idea too, Alexia," said Natri.

I laugh. "I guess so."

Natri's POV

We arrive at Elektra's house. We sneak over to a window and peak in. Elektra is on the couch watching TV, and Tancred isn't anywhere in sight.

/ Are you ready for the plan girls? / asks Talra.

Alexia and I both smirk and nod. Marik grins. I start looking at the area around Elektra.

_Plant, plant, come on, there's got to be a plant somewhere! There's one! _I point to the plant and Alexia nods. She carefully lifts the plant off of the table with her telekinesis and slowly brings it around behind Elektra without her noticing.

/ It's time for phase two. Your turn Natri. / says Alexia. I smirk.

Marik's POV

_This is getting good! _The plant is floating behind Elektra's head. Natri begins to glow green and the plant starts growing very fast. It's turning into vines. The vines begin to go into Elektra's hair and down her back. Elektra feels the plant.

"What the-" she begins to scream. "TANCRED! HELP!" she electrocutes the plant, causing it to burst into flame, therefore setting her on fire.

We all look at each other. O.O Alexia quickly put out the fire with her telekinesis.

Tancred runs downstairs. "Are you alright Elektra?!?"

"I just got attack by the plant! Wait a second-"

/ LET'S GO! / yells Talra mentally.

We run away as fast as we can.

Alexia's POV

We run back inside Talra's house and I slam the door shut. We all stand there out of breath from running so fast.

"I forgot she had electric powers." say Talra.

Marik shakes his head. "Obviously we all did."

"How about we try pranking someone who DOESN'T have powers."

Natri looks at me. "Like who?"

I grin mischievously. "Like Seto Kaiba."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Not exactly a cliffie, but it still KINDA leaves you hanging, right? R&R!


	4. Memories

I'm SO sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. Things have been hectic lately with school, homework, and me being lazy.:P I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I own Alexia. The other made-up characters belong to my guild members.

-

Natri's POV

"Kaiba? But Atria has powers."

"Hmm…" Alexia twirls her hair. "Perhaps we can get her to play along. Or, we can simply do it when she's not around."

_She's gotta be kidding me! _"Alexia, this is Atria we are talking about. She can sense when we're around, especially with you using your powers."

Marik cuts in. "Yeah, and even though she's about as fond of her brother as we are, I still don't think she'd let us pull a prank on him, nevertheless help us do it."

A grin appears on Talra's face. "Well, perhaps we should just temporarily 'remove' her."

Alexia looks at him exasperatedly. "Talra, I'm NOT going to try to send her to the Shadow Realm!"

"No, no, not like that! I meant set up some kind of decoy that'll keep her away long enough to prank Seto."

Marik's POV

_This is getting good._ "Like what?"

Natri thinks for a moment. "Hey Alexia, are you good at imitating voices?"

Alexia shrugs. "I guess I could. Why?"

Natri grins. "Call her up and pretend to be the Pharaoh. Then you can tell her to come over to your house."

_Way to go Natri! _"Brilliant! Then we'll have pranked both of them at once!"

"Good. So, how are we gunna prank Kaiba?"

Alexia smirks. "I've got an idea."

Alexia's POV

"We'll just put into play the abilities of the Millenium Eye." _This'll be good. I can't wait to see Kaiba blow his top._

"And how will that help?" asks Talra.

"An illusion." states Marik.

"Exactly." I smirk.

Talra's POV

"Go on." Alexia proceeds to tell us her plan. As we're listening, I can't help but stare at her beauty. _I can't believe I'm going to marry her. And to think that we'd fall in love after I kidnapped her. _I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

Alexia looks up at me. "And just where might your mind be Talra? I already told you the part where Seto freaks out."

"Oh, I was just remembering something from along time ago."

Natri cocks her head, "And just what are you remembering?"

"How we all first met." Marik and Natri groan, and Alexia just shakes her head.

"Yes, let's list off some things: You created an explosion to bring us out; Serenity and I dug Yugi out while Natri and Elektra were fighting you; Yugi and Elektra BOTH had to go to the hospital after you kidnapped me-"

Marik cuts in, "Odion had came and got me; I came and Natri and Serenity told me what happened; Joey came and Serenity told him-"

Natri decides to cut in too, "Then my necklace pulls me toward a dock and we hop and a boat to Europe to go rescue Alexia from you; we think you're torturing her and are all worried; I get sea sick-"

Marik cuts back in, "Then Natri and I start to like each other." He and Natri both smile.

I continue, "Meanwhile, Alexia's being a little spitfire-"

Alexia smirks, "Ah yes, and then I try figure a way out by acting like I like you; then I actually end up liking you-"

"After you had tried to escape through the Shadow Realm; then you come back and annoy me, and you don't wear the dress I had gotten you for the meeting and dinner."

Alexia laughs, "Oh yeah! I had forgotten about that. Then we danced and you taught me how to keep you from hearing my thoughts."

Natri rolls her eyes," Meanwhile, WE are trying to rescue you, and my necklace drags me into a wall. -.-"

Marik grins, "That was funny."

"-.- Not to me. Anyway, then I blast a hole through the wall-"

Alexia cuts in, "Meanwhile, I'm still doing mind lessons with Talra and starting to hate myself for liking someone who kidnapped me-" Talra laughs. "-and then I hear Natri's thoughts and discover that the four of you had made it to the palace and freak out at your timing-"

I cut in, "Yes, then you dismissed yourself to go use the restroom and actually ran away."

Marik thinks for a moment. "Hey guys, we don't know the rest of the story. After that very confusing battle in the Shadow Realm, and the whole freaky thing with Joey and Serenity, when we went home, how did you guys meet up again, and when did Talra officially become good?"

"Yeah, you guys never told us that part. Also, why did you kidnap her in the first place?" asks Natri.

I smirk. "Ah, but that is for us to know only."

Alexia looks up at me smiling. "Yes, I agree. Though I will say, when you first kidnapped me, neither of us were that nice to each other."

"Yeah, sorry for using my staff on you. It was the only thing I could think of to get you to cooperate."

Alexia's POV

"Hey, pain doesn't bother me." _I've experienced enough of it…_

"So, what are we gunna do when Atria finds out that Yami didn't actually call her?" asks Natri.

"That's easy," says Marik, "run for our lives."

"Yeah, that's pretty much true." _I'd hate to see her reaction._

"Shall we go then?" asks Talra.

I smile mischievously. "Let's do this."

-

I can't help it, I HAVE to end with a cliffie! It's in my nature. Thanks for all of the reviews guys. Keep reading. :)


	5. Tricks and Illusions

Oh my gosh, we still have to finish Science Fair and NOW our Economics teacher assigns us a 7 page essay on Multilateral vs. Bilateral agreements. Does anyone even have a clue on what that even means- Anyway, I know it' a lame excuse for taking so long to up-date, but I'm trying. Here are my responses to reviews.

Starinthenight: I'm sorry! I must do cliffies! Honest, I don't do it to torture you. bows apologetically.

otaku22: Yes, surf and I still have that one going actually. She played Mokuba being gay? If you happen to have a copy of that, please send it to me. lol! I'll try to be better at updating like you guys are.

surfnsport: Hey, you, otaku, and coolgrl are AWSOME fic writters. I feel honored to be a friend of you guys.

/blah blah blah/ is telepathic communication.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

Normal POV

Marik gets off the couch and walks over to the phone. He then picks it up and hands it to Alexia. "I believe it's time to start phase one." Alexia grins, takes the phone and begins to dial.

Atria's POV

_Hmm, should I go bug Seto or not? _The phone rings.

"Atria, would you get that."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever Seto." I walk over to the phone and pick it up. _It had better not be a telemarketer. _"Hello?"

"Hello Atria."

_Oh my gosh, it's Yami! _"Hi Yami!" I clear my throat and try not to sound too excited. "What's up?"

"Well, that's what I'm calling about. I need you to come over to my place. There's something I need to tell you."

_Is this good or bad? _"What is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

_Uh oh. _"Ok, I'll head over now. Bye." I hang up. I'm about to walk out the door, but then I remember that I should tell Seto I'm leaving. /Hey, Seto, I'm going to be out for a little while./

/Ok. Whatever./ I rush out the door.

Alexia's POV

I hang up the phone, and turn around to face the others. "Ok, we have to leave now because once she finds out that Yami didn't actually call her we'll only have a little while." Everyone nods and leaves the house.

We start walking rather quickly. It had stopped raining, but it was still cloudy and wet. We finally make it to the Kaiba mansion and stand at the front gate.

Marik looks up. "Ok, and HOW exactly do we get in?"

I shake my head and levitate the three of them over with my telekinesis and then I climb over the gate.

"Oh, that's how."

Natri's POV

_Well that felt weird. _"How do we know which room he's in?"

Alexia's Millenium Eye tattoo glows for a moment then goes back to normal. "It's around the back. Fortunately, there's a tree right outside the window, so we can sit there and watch."

Talra smirks. "That makes it even better."

_I sure hope this plan works. _"I still don't exactly get how you are going to do all of this, but I'm trusting you." We begin to walk quickly to the back.

"Well, it's half playing with Kaiba's mind, half using my telekinesis on the computer so that nothing bad actually happens to it."

Talra's POV

We reach the back and we walk up to the tree. Alexia then levitates us onto the tree so we can see into the room. _Wow, this IS a good view. _/Great job honey./

/Thanks Talra./ She joins us up in the tree. /Now, for the fun to start./

Seto's POV

_Almost got this report done. It's about time. It's only taken- _I look down at my watch- _about seven hours. _I continue to type. I stop and start to look over at what I've already typed. I notice that there are some sentences that I don't recall typing. _That's strange. _I fix the sentences, but as soon as I begin to scroll they come back, and this time they are even stranger. _What the hell?_ I delete them again and continue on. All of a sudden my font changes style. _What the heck is wrong with this thing? I just bought it!_

Marik's POV

_I don't really see him doing anything yet except for some typing…_

/That's because I'm just getting warmed up./

I jump. /Warn me when your gunna do that./

Alexia laughs mentally. /Sorry Marik./

Atria's POV

I finally arrive at the game shop. I knock on the door and Yugi answers.

"Hi Atria! What brings you here on a day like today?"

_What?_ "What do you mean? Yami called and told me to come over."

Yugi looks at me confused. "When? He hasn't even left the puzzle today."

"What? But a little while ago he-" I stop. _Wait a minute, does that mean that-_

Yugi interrupts my thoughts. "Are you alright Atria?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It must have been a prank call. Sorry to disturb you Yugi."

"That's alright. You're welcome over any time."

"Thanks. See ya Yugi." I run off toward my house. _I've got a bone to pick with Alexia!_

Seto's POV

"YOU cencored PIECE OF TRASH!" My entire seven-hour document has turned into a paper on how to chew and blow bubblegum properly. I'm about to throw the laptop out of the window, but then for some reason I decide not to and I put it back down on the desk. _cencored piece of trash! _I storm out of the room.

Alexia's POV

We are all laughing hysterically at Kaiba's fit and Marik almost falls out of the tree.

"Good save with the laptop Alexia," said Talra, "He almost chucked that thing out the window."

I smile. "Well I couldn't let that happen. I'm not mean enough to actually destroy a document that he's been typing for seven hours.

Natri's jaw drops. "Seven hours! I'd be throwing a fit too."

I levitate the four of us down from the tree. It was then that I sensed that Atria was coming back at full speed. "Uh oh. Guys, now is the time when we run for our lives."

Talra looks at me. "You mean-"

"Yes, now RUN!" We all start running at full speed. /All of you go to your own houses. She'll probably come after me./

/Right. Bye Alexia/ Marik goes down his street.

/Are you sure Alexia/

/Yes, Natri, GO/

/Ok, bye/ Natri runs to her house.

/I'm not leaving you alone Alexia/

/Talra, it's Atria. I'll be fine, now go/

/I'm going with you/

./ I open a portal through the Shadow Realm to his house and he accidentally runs through it. _Had to do it Talra. _I reach my house, run inside and slam the door.

Atria's POV

I get back home and I sense that Alexia's used her magic here recently. _She's not dumb enough to have stayed here. She's probably at home. _I teleport to her house.

Alexia's POV

I sit on my couch to rest for a moment. _I wonder how long before Atria gets here. _Atria appears in front of me, and is glaring evilly at me. _Not long apparently. _"Hi Atria. What brings you here?"

"Don't you play dumb with me! Why did you call pretending to be Yami and then use your magic at my house?"

_You mean mansion. _"Huh? What makes you think I would do something like that?" _I doubt she'll believe me._

Atria glares at me, not that I blame her though. "Alexia…" she says through clenched teeth.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Guilty as charged. Just felt like playing a little prank on your brother, that's all."

Atria's POV

"And how does that justify pretending to be Yami?"

She shrugs. "I needed a way to distract you."

_Why that little-_ "You could have just asked me you know!"

"Well, I wasn't sure you would let me, so I didn't want to take the chance."

"Yes, it's SO much better just to let me embarrass myself."

She frowns. "I'm sorry Atria."

I sigh and sit down next to her. "Whatever." I hadn't realized how tired I was from running. "Why did you feel the need to prank my brother?"

"-.- Have you LOOKED outside today."

I chuckle. "True. Just don't do that again without asking me."

"Alright." She chuckles. "You should've seen the hissy fit that your brother threw."

I look at her curiously. "Oh yeah? Tell me about it. What exactly did you do?"

Seto's POV

I'm sitting at the table with my head in my hands. _All of that work, gone…_Mokuba walks in.

"Hi big brother! I'm glad to see that you're taking a break from your work."

I get up. "Not for long. I have to pull out another laptop and start all over. The other one malfunctioned and completely screwed up my work."

Mokuba looks at me confused. "What are you talking about Seto? I just went into your office to look for you and your report is completely done.

"What?" I get up from the table and run upstairs. Sure enough, my report is there completely finished, with no mistakes and saved. _What the hell? I must be losing my mind! _Mokuba runs in the room. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I pack up my laptop. "Let's head over to Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba smiles brightly. "Ok big brother! I'll go get the jet ready." He runs out of the room. I lean against the wall for a moment thinking. _I'll bet Atria's little "friends" have something to do with this._

Does that count as a cliffhanger? A lot longer chapter than usual. Exactly 1457 words. :) R&R!

BTW, if I'm not playing your characters very well, please let me know and give me some details as to what they would actually do. I want to try to stay as close to the your charries personality as I possibly can. Oh, and let me know if I'm doing any better on describing. Thanks. :P


	6. The Sun Rise

Hello people. Excuse for taking so long again- my computer broke. Really, it did. Ask anyone in my guild. They know I've been gone.

Guild members? No you haven't.

Me: -in shock- Yes I have!

Guild members: April Fools! P

Me: -.-; Anyway…..

On the bright side, Science Fair is over XD, and the essay has been lowered to 5 pages instead of 7. D Though, that's still a lot of pages. T.T

Time for review answers! )

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

Normal POV

Atria's sitting on the couch shaking her head. "Wow, and what did you end up changing the report into?" Alexia grins mischievously, "How to Chew and Blow Bubblegum Properly. Ya like it?"Atria nearly falls off the couch laughing. Alexia pulls some hair out of her face. "I'll take that as a yes."

All of a sudden, Talra bursts in through the front door. Alexia and Atria look at him in surprise. "Hello Talra," said Atria," what brings you here?" Talra looks around slightly embarrassed. "Well, I guess nothing now." / Are you ok Alexia/ Alexia shakes her head and laughs to herself. / I'm FINE Talra. I told you I would be. / Atria interrupts. / I'm telepathic too you know. / Alexia stands up and stretches. "Yes, but we didn't think you would actually listen in."

Alexia's POV

"-.- Hey, you do it all of the time, Alexia."

I shrug. "Touché. Ok, whatever. So, shall we go check on your brothers then?"

Atria shakes her head. "Nah, knowing Seto, he's probably working again, and Mokuba will be fine."

Talra looks out of the front door. "Hey guys, come here. The clouds are going away!" Alexia and Atria run to the front door and look out. Outside, the clouds are melting away, revealing the early morning sun.

I smile and throw my arms up in the air. "Yes, the sun's out!" Talra chuckles and kisses me on the cheek. It was then that Atria noticed the ring on my finger. "Alexia, where did you get that ring? Are you and Talra-?" I smile, "Yes, we're engaged." Atria screams in excitement. "Oh my gosh, congratulations you two!" Talra and I say thank you at the same time, then we chuckle.

Atria's POV

_Whoa!_ "When did you propose, Talra?" Talra looks at his watch. "Well, considering that the sun has risen, last night." I laugh. "I guess no one's gotten any sleep then." They both shake their heads. Then again, just by looking at them you could tell. They both had bags under there eyes and they were covered in dirt. _Probably from sitting in a tree… Wait a moment- _"Talra, were you with Alexia when she pranked my brother?" Talra laughs nervously, "Guilty as charged." "-.-," I turn to Alexia, "Who else was involved in this?" Alexia pulls her hair back. "Just Marik and Natri. If it makes you feel any better about being pranked, we accidentally set Elektra on fire."

"WHAT? O.O"

Normal POV

Talra shakes his head. "She's fine." Atria opens her mouth to ask what happened but Alexia beats her to it. "Don't ask." Atria looks at the two of them. "Ok then." She then yawns and covers her mouth. "I guess I should be getting home. I need some sleep. I guess I'll see you guys later then. Bye!" She waves and walks off. "Bye Atria!" say Talra and Alexia in unison. They turn to face each other and hold hands. Behind them, the sun is still rising and the sky is turning different shades of red and orange. "Well, honey, I guess I should be go home now. Neither of us has gotten any rest in almost twenty-four hours." Alexia looks down at the ground for a moment. "Yes, I suppose that you're right." She looks up into his eyes smiling. "I love you, Talra." Talra smiles. "I love you too, Alexia." He bends down and they kiss passionately. Talra then let's go of her hands. "Until later then." He vanishes into thin air.

Alexia's POV

I smile and shake my head as I go inside my house. _I knew he had his staff with him... You know, he could've just used that earlier to get to my house instead of running the entire way. _I giggle to myself as I lie down on my bed, too tired to change out of my dress. _I suppose he was just trying to make it more dramatic. _Within about a minute, I was asleep.

This was the last chapter of this story. No worries though, I'll be sure to write another. Let me know what you think, and I'll be open to any advice you might have on description or character usage. R&R!


End file.
